Searching for A
by AiliGuby
Summary: "Durante el año 1993 una serie de homicidios causados por un asesino en serie que se identifica con el alias de "A" aterrorizan a la pequeña ciudad Sweet Ville de Francia. Tras dos años de asesinatos y misteriosas desapariciones "A" detiene sus operaciones, la policía da el caso como concluido y las investigaciones cesan. [Summary completo dentro] [Se necesitan Oc's]
1. Presentación

**_Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov._**

 ** _Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Descripciones grotescas, homicidios, desapariciones, insinuaciones sexuales, etc._**

 _ **Género**_ : ** _Crimen y Misterio._**

 ** _Rating: T (Por ahora)_**

 ** _Summary:_**

" _Durante el año 1993 una serie de homicidios causados por un asesino en serie que se identifica con el alias de "A" aterrorizan a la pequeña ciudad Sweet Ville de Francia. Tras dos años de asesinatos y misteriosas desapariciones "A" detiene sus operaciones, la policía da el caso como concluido y las investigaciones cesan. Tras años de total calma comienzan a aparecer casos de homicidios con los mismos modus operandi de "A". ¿Será la misma persona o sólo un imitador? ¿Podrán un grupo de jóvenes de la élite de Francia averiguar quién es el asesino? ¿Ocurrirá algo entre ellos?"_

ﾟ･*:.｡. †_(ﾟ▽ ﾟ*)β .｡.:*･ﾟ

 _ **Centro de Sweet Ville-Medianoche de Marzo de 2021**_

 _La lluvia caía con violencia sobre las desiertas calles de Sweet Ville, el suave viento que soplaba provocaba que la fría temperatura de la lluvia penetrara hasta sus huesos._

 _Su respiración se condensaba en espesas nubes de vapor. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban por el ruido de las enormes gotas que caían sobre su paraguas._

 _A esas horas de la noche apenas se podía observar personas y automóviles cada, aproximadamente, cinco minutos._

 _Cuando estaba a una calle de su hogar vió a un joven encapuchado caminando en la acera contraria. Casi habían pasado otros cinco minutos, poco mas y empezaría a creer que las personas realmente pasaban cada ese tiempo._

 _Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su complejo departamental. Metió la mano en su bolso y comenzó a buscar sus llaves._

 _Cuando finalmente las encontró sintió una mano cubrir su boca y el frío metal de un cuchillo atravesar repetidas veces su abdomen._

 _Sintió su fuerza desaparecer y la oscuridad apoderarse de ella._

ﾟ･*:.｡. †_(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)β .｡.:*･ﾟ

 _ **¡Holasa!**_

 _ **Aquí AiliGuby con un nuevo fan... fic…**_

 _ **No me maten por favor ¡Les juro que es el último! (A no ser...)**_

 _ **Como leyeron en el Summary este fic tratará sobre homicidios y sangre muerte y destrucción 7w7**_

 _ **En este fic voy a intentar que todos los Oc's tengan un papel importante.**_

 _ **Ficha:**_

• _ **Nombre y apellido:**_

• _ **Edad: (De 21 a 23)**_

• _ **Nacionalidad: (Intenten relacionarla con el nombre y apellido)**_

• _ **Historia: (Como es su vida, porque están en Sweet Ville, cual fue su reacción al enterarse del "Caso A")**_

• _ **Apariencia: (Intenten ser detallados)**_

• _ **Personalidad: (Sean lo más detalladas y descriptivas posible para que pueda manejar bien a sus Oc's y saber cómo reaccionarían ante cada situación)**_

• _ **Chico: (Todos los de CdM y si no están disponibles pueden elegir los de Eldarya o Anticlove) (Como se conocieron, cual fue su primera impresión, si se conocieron fuera del trabajo como reaccionaron al saber que eran compañeros, etc)**_

• _ **Trabajo:**_

 _ **-Departamento de Balística: Cálculo del alcance y dirección de los proyectiles.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Derecho Procesal Penal: Normas que regulan cualquier proceso desde su inicio hasta su fin, como investigar, identificar y sancionar las conductas que constituyen delitos.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Derecho Penal: Normas y disposiciones que regulan las imposiciones de penas por el estado a los autores de delitos o faltas.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Documentología y Grafología: Análisis de escritura.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Papiloscopía: Identificaciones de impresiones digitales, palmares y plantales.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Criminología: Estudio de la Criminalidad. Estudio del "por qué" del delito.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Criminalística: Estudio del "cómo se cometió el delito y "quién" lo cometió.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Accidentología Vial: Estudio de la prevención y seguridad de sucesos viales (en la vía pública) y adecuación de las vías de circulación.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Indicios: Señal que da a conocer algo oculto.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Forense: Estudia el cadáver para descubrir más detalles como la causa y hora de muerte.**_

 _ **-Departamento de Investigación de escena del crimen.**_

• _ **Gustos, disgustos y pasatiempos:**_

• _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que se animen a mandar sus Oc's**_

 _ **Se me olvidó mencionar que mi amiga Evie me va a ayudar a hacer algunos detallitos, por ejemplo la forma de actuar de algunos personajes.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, me despido con mil besitos**_ _ **( ˘ ³˘)**_ __


	2. Prólogo: La historia de una vida difícil

**_Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov._**

 ** _Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, descripciones grotescas, homicidios, desapariciones, insinuaciones sexuales, etc._**

 _ **Género**_ : ** _Crimen y Misterio._**

 ** _Rating: T (Por ahora)_**

ﾟ･*:.｡. †_(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)β .｡.:*･ﾟ

 _ **-5 a.m.-**_

 _Entró en su casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Avanzó por la sala y vió los cuadros en las paredes. Aún no entendía porque había participado en esas fotos._

 _Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con el máximo cuidado posible. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, preparándose para dormir._

 _Cuando ya sentía el sueño apoderarse de él escuchó un portazo abajo. Abrió los ojos y bajó con cierta molestia._

 _Apenas puso un pie en el primer piso vió su silueta._

 _-Hola Castiel-Dijo bebiendo una botella de agua de un sorbo._

 _-¿Niña, tú sabes lo que es dormir?-Preguntó con molestia._

 _-No, y tú tampoco-Añadió con burla-A juzgar por tu aspecto recién regresas de tu fiestita y no dormiste nada_

 _Vaya que odiaba que sea tan analítica._

 _-¿Tú no dormiste?_

 _-Nah-Respondió con simpleza-No pude-Se encogió de hombros y entró en la cocina._

 _Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la examinó en silencio. Su largo cabello anaranjado se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente a causa del sudor; sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso, sumadas sus pequeñas pecas, le daban un toque gracioso_

 _-¿Que tanto me ves, estúpido pelo de menstruación?-Debia admitir que se veía adorable… Hasta que abrió su bocota._

 _-Solo pensaba lo plana que te ves con ropa deportiva._

 _-Por lo menos yo no tengo el trasero como una mesa-Le respondió tajante._

 _Ambos se quedaron mirándose desafiantes durante unos segundos. De repente ambos comenzaron a reír._

 _-Como una mesa, esa si fue buena-Posó la mano en su cabello y lo revolvió, sacando varios mechones de su coleta._

 _-Ya se, lo tenía pensado desde hace días-Dejó de reír y se le quedó mirando-Ve a dormir, Castiel, hoy será un día pesado_

 _-¿Por que lo dices?_

 _-Hoy llegarán los nuevos reclutas para el caso de A y bla bla bla-Blanqueó levemente los ojos._

 _-Esta bien, te veo en el trabajo_

 _-Duerme bien, te dejaré el desayuno hecho_

 _-Mjm-Añadió para luego ir de nuevo a su habitación, volvió a recostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos._

 _La chica se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó mirando fijamente su vaso de jugo de uva._

 _ **-14 años atrás-**_

 _Frente a la casa se estacionó un bonito automóvil negro. De la puerta trasera bajó una niña de esponjosas y cortas coletas anaranjadas y grandes ojos azules. La pequeña sacó su mochila y cerró la puerta_

 _-¡Hasta mañana Hannah! ¡Hasta mañana señora Loventine!_

 _-Hasta mañana, pequeña. Déjale saludos a tu madre_

 _-¡Claro! ¡Adios!-Dicho esto la niña entró saltando a su casa-¡Mami!-Gritó-¡Ya llegué!_

 _La pequeña de nombre Airy dejó su mochila en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina._

 _-¿Mami?-Preguntó._

 _Comenzó a buscar por toda la planta baja sin resultado. Subió las escaleras e inspeccionó todo sin encontrar a nadie. No sabía que hacer, eso nunca le había pasado. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomó el teléfono de la sala y llamó a su padre._

 _No sabía bien leer pero si reconocía los números que estaban escritos en el papel al lado del teléfono._

 _Levantó el tubo y marcó los números que estaban dibujados en el papel. Un timbre, dos, tres y finalmente respondió._

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-Papi-Dijo con timidez._

 _-¿Que pasa, Airy?_

 _-No se donde está mi mami-Dijo intentando no llorar._

 _-¿Necesitas que vaya?-Preguntó con preocupación._

 _-Por favor-Comenzó a llorar._

 _-Voy para allá-Dicho esto colgó._

 _La pequeña se sentó en un rinconcito del sillón y se quedó abrazando un cojín de decoración._

 _Habían pasado diez minutos, que para la niña fueron eternos, y escuchó el sonido de la bocina del automóvil de su padre. Estaba asustada, hambrienta y cansada, sobre todo cansada de tanto llorar._

 _Escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y vió a su padre entrar. Se acercó a ella._

 _-Pequeña, ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó apartando unos mechones de cabello de su cara._

 _-No se donde esta mi mami-Dijo hipando-Ya busqué en el primer piso y el segundo-Comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

 _-Tranquila, cielo-La abrazó protectoramente intentando calmarla-Yo iré a buscarla y tu vas a quedarte en el auto con Castiel y Valerie, ¿Te parece?_

 _-¿C-con Ca-Castiel?-Tartamudeó-P-pero el me da mi-edo…_

 _-Él no te va a hacer nada malo, cariño_

 _-E-esta bien-Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera y se quedó sentada en el pórtico. Levantó un poco la vista y sus ojos zafiro se cruzaron con los ojos grises del niño que estaba en el asiento de atrás._

 _Se encogió en su lugar mientras apartaba la mirada. Habían pasado sólo un par de minutos cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse y la mano de su padre agarrar su pequeña manito. Su padre abrió la puerta trasera y la ayudó a entrar, le dijo algo a su nueva esposa y ambos entraron a la casa._

 _-¿Que nunca te cansas de molestar?-Preguntó el pequeño pelinegro con un dejo de molestia._

 _-Lo siento… mucho…-Dijo la pequeña mirando al suelo._

 _-¿Y ahora que pasó? ¿Por qué andas lloriqueando, niñita?-Señaló sus hinchados ojos rojizos._

 _-Es que… Miré y no está por ningún lado y-y yo… Tengo miedo_

 _-¿Que nunca te quedaste sola o qué?-La pequeña sólo negó._

 _Ambos niños vieron como un par de patruyas de policía estacionaban frente a la casa seguidos de una ambulancia. Los ocupantes de los vehículos entraron a la casa a paso veloz._

 _-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué están aquí todos esos señores?-La pequeña de cabellos anaranjados se veía asustada._

 _-No lo sabremos hasta que nos lo digan-Habia que admitirlo, Castiel la odiaba, pero seguía siendo una pequeña niña que se encontraba asustada por los hechos y preocupada por la ausencia de su madre. El pelinegro posó su mano en la cabeza de la niña para intentar calmarla._

 _Al par de pequeños niños les pareció una eternidad el tiempo en el cual los hombres estuvieron dentro de la casa. La dulce niña se encontraba dormida en los brazos del niño, el cual ya estaba siendo arrastrado al sueño._

 _Cuando sus ojos ya se cerraban pudo ver cómo los enfermeros salían con una camilla cubierta por una bolsa negra. Instantáneamente el sueño desapareció y se incorporó en el asiento procurando no despertar a su pequeña hermanastra. Sabía que significaba esa bolsa, la había visto muchas veces en películas._

 _Sus padres entablaron una pequeña conversación con los uniformados y luego ingresaron a su vehículo._

 _-Que gusto ver que ya se llevan bien-Dijo su "padre"_

 _-¡Callate!-Exclamó el pequeño pelinegro en un tono de voz tan alto que provocó que la niña despertara._

 _-¿Que pasó?-Preguntó refrgandose los ojos._

 _-Pequeña, hay unos señores que quieren hacerte unas preguntas_

 _-¿Ya saben donde está mi mami?-Bostzó mientras se estiraba._

 _Los dos adultos se miraron entre si incapaces de responder a su pregunta._

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

 _La cabeza de Demonio en su rodilla la sacó de su ensoñación._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa, amigo?-El enorme perro se levantó de su lado y caminó hacia la puerta de atrás, solía hacer eso cuando quería ir al baño._

 _Le abrió la puerta y vió como salía meneando la cola._

 _-Perro malcriado…-Murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente._

 _Guardó su jugo de uva en la nevera y se encaminó a su habitación. En el transcurso del pasillo se asomó a la habitación de Castiel._

 _Su hermano ni siquiera se había molestado en desvestirse, se encontraba estirado, destapado y vestido en la cama y unos suaves ronquidos se escapaban de su boca. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla cuando vió a su enorme mascota recostada a su lado, usando al chico como almohada._

 _Cerró la puerta y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró directo hacia el armario._

 _ **-14 años atrás-**_

 _-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó su padre mostrándole la habitación._

 _-Es muy… Rosa… Me gusta más la habitación de Castiel-Añadió con un puchero._

 _El niño de cabello azabache comenzó a reír, hasta que se puso serio-No te acerques a mi habitación-Dijo tajante. La pequeña sólo respondió un pequeño "jum"_

 _El hombre de cabello negro posó sus manos en las cabezas de los niños-Intenten llevarse bien…_

 _Los niños intercambiaron un gesto de total desagrado-Yo no quiero llevarme bien con una niñita llorona-Dijo Castiel cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿¡Y quien dijo que yo quiero llevarme bien con un feo como tú!?-La niña le sacó la lengua mientras arrugaba la nariz, un gesto que también tenía su madre._

 _-¡Cariño, teléfono para tí!-Exclamó Valerie desde la primera planta._

 _-¡Voy!-Gritó antes de volverse a los niños-Solo intenten no matarse mientras no estoy_

 _-Bien-Dijeron al unisono. El mayor se retiró y los niños se quedaron mirándose con un cierto desprecio._

 _-¿Puedo quedarme con tu habitación?-Preguntó la niña haciendo la cara del Gato con Botas._

 _-Sigue soñando-Le respondió el niño._

 _La pequeña hizo un mohin antes de ingresar a la habitación rosada._

 _ **-Dos meses después-**_

 _La pequeña se encontraba sentada en esa enorme sala de espera, miraba fijamente la puerta que decia "Consejera" tragó saliva cuando vió la perilla moverse. Por la puerta salió una mujer de cabello rubio platinado extremadamente lacio y ojos verdes que desprendían soberbia, no tenía idea de que significaba esa palabra, pero la había escuchado varias veces de su madre refiriéndose a personas como esa mujer. Tras ella salió una niña, era como un calco de su madre, traía un peinado estilo princesa con lazos, un vestido verde agua con morado._

 _No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, le extrañaría mucho que su hermano sea amigo de alguien así. Vió como salía su padre y tras él su hermano con un chico rubio de ojos amarillos._

 _-¿¡Y ahora que hiciste, Castiel!?-Le gritó la pequeña con su aguda vocecita._

 _-¿Quien es la zanahoria?-Interrogó el rubio._

 _-Nathaniel, ella es mi hermana, Airy… Enana, él es Nathaniel, mi amigo-Blanqueó los ojos._

 _-Vas a 's-El ojiambar señaló el uniforme de la niña._

 _-Lo hago…-Ambos niños se quedaron inspeccionandose en silencio-Me caes mal-Soltó la niña de repente._

 _-¡Airy!-La reprendió su padre._

 _-¿Que? Es mejor decírselo en la cara antes que mentirle-Se encogió de hombros. Se volvió hacia el rubio-No me gustas para amigo de Castiel, me pareces un mal ejemplo y posiblemente lo lleves por un muy mal camino y acabe faltando a clase para fumar en la azotea. Y estoy muy segura que se metió en este lío por tú culpa._

 _Tras las palabras tan sinceras de la menor todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Una mano femenina se posó en los anaranjados cabellos de la pequeña. Siguieron la mano para encontrarse con la consejera de la primaria._

 _-¿Cuantos años tienes, dulzura?_

 _La niña apartó la mano de la mayor con molestia, vaya que odiaba que toquen su cabello._

 _-Vaya, que eres arisca-Dijo riendo._

 _-Tengo siete-Dijo con molestia, quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible._

 _-Con esa forma de hablar yo diría que tienes nueve o diez-Dijo la mujer analizando a la niña._

 _-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?_

 _-Eso me gustaría saber-Murmuró-Señor Leunam, ¿Me permite realizarle un test a su hija?_

 _-Si ella está de acuerdo, si_

 _-Entonces, ¿Puedo hacerte un test, pequeña?_

 _-¿Luego me puedo ir?-Respondió con aburrimiento._

 _-Claro, luego pueden irse_

 _-Entonces si-Se encogió de hombros._

 _-Muy bien, por favor, acompáñame-Dicho esto ingresó con la pequeña a su oficina._

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

 _Una vez que preparó su ropa tomó una muda de ropa interior y su toalla. Entró al baño y apreció como la bañera se llenaba de agua y un pequeño vapor emanaba de ella._

 _Se desvistió e ingresó a la tina instantáneamente sintió como el calor del agua invadía su cuerpo. Tomó aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro. Mientras miraba a los azulejos de la pared unas frías palabras golpearon su cerebro como si de piedras se tratasen "¡Ella murió! ¡Aceptalo!"_

 _Sabía que sólo era un oscuro recuerdo pero… Aún así dolía, eran palabras tan fuertes y claras como la primera vez que pasaron por sus oídos, no pudo evitar que unas amargas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _ **-15 años atrás-**_

 _La niña estaba nuevamente sentada en esa oficina, con toda su atención en la mujer frente a ella._

 _-Airy, quiero que sepas que eres una niña brillante y que superaste con creces nuestras expectativas_

 _-Quiero ir a casa-Le dijo mirando al suelo, ese día se sentía especialmente mal._

 _-¿Sabes? Te tengo un regalo por tu cumpleaños-La mayor acarició con cariño la cabeza de la niña._

 _-No, gracias, no lo quiero…_

 _-Pequeña, nos gustaría que te saltes unos cursos y vayas a la misma clase que tu hermano-Notó como unas lágrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas-Creo que tu madre estaria orgullosa de tener a una hija tan inteligente._

 _-¡Usted no sabe eso!-Gritó mientras se levantaba de aquel cómodo asiento-¡Si hubiera estado tan feliz conmigo ella no se hubiera ido!-Una vez que terminó la oración salió corriendo._

 _No dejó de correr por el gran edificio hasta que su energía se había agotado, se quedó quieta para recuperar la fuerza y, al mirar a su alrededor se dió cuenta que estaba perdida. El aire le quemaba la garganta al ingresar por su boca y, a causa del llanto y el esfuerzo por correr, la voz no le salía._

 _-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Escuchó tras de sí._

 _-Pero si es una niñita llorona-Dijo otra voz._

 _La pequeña se volteó para encontrarse a un grupo de chicos mucho mas mayores que ella, lucian muy amenazantes._

 _-¿Y si nos divertimos con ella?-Dijo uno._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras la pequeña intentó retroceder pero el cansancio de sus piernas hizo que cayera sentada._

 _-Tan grandes y molestando a una niña, debería darles vergüenza-Se oyó desde el otro lado del pasillo._

 _-¡Es el chico Evans! ¡Larguemonos de aquí!-Gritó el que parecía ser el líder y todos se fueron tan rápido como aparecieron._

 _-¿Te hicieron daño, cabeza de Dorito?-El rubio se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse, en cuanto vió sus lágrimas apretó los puños-¿Se atrevieron a tocarte?-Preguntó ardiendo en enojo, sin previo aviso la niña lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar._

 _-¡Extraño a mi mami!-Fue la única frase que se entendió entre su llanto desconsolado._

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

 _La tranquilidad de su baño fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil, dejó de lado sus recuerdos y respondió._

 _-¿Si?-Dijo seriamente._

 _-Detective Leunam, tenemos un caso-Se escuchó la seria voz de su compañero al otro lado del teléfono._

 _-¿A donde tengo que ir?_

 _-Al número 42 de la calle Baker-Se escuchó el sonido de un automóvil pasar._

 _-Esta bien, voy para allá_

 _-Airy… A volvió_

 _ **Continuará…**_

ﾟ･*:.｡. †_(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)β .｡.:*･ﾟ

 _ **¡Holasa! ¡Aqui AiliGuby!**_

 _ **¿Me tardé mucho? ¡Lo se! Es que tuve un par de contratiempos xP**_

 _ **Fiuu tengo muchas cosas que contarles, primero que nada pasé de curso y ya estoy en tercer año de secundaria, soy toda una señora :'D**_

 _ **Después decir que por fin logré que me cambien de colegio y ya estoy haciendo todos los trámites :3**_

 _ **¿Algo más? ¡Ah si! ¡Logre ser Favorite student en CdM Amino y estoy con todo el hype! ^w^**_

 _ **Si se preguntan ¿Que es eso? Es un título que se le otorga a los mejores bloggers de la comunidad :3**_

 _ **Si tienen CdM Amino me dejan su perfil en los comentarios y yo las sigo para poder hablar ;3**_

 _ **Y si todavía no tienen CdM Amino las invito a descargarlo porque es muy divertido, haces muchos amigos y te relacionas con personas que tienen los mismos gustos que tu :D**_

 _ **Otro de los motivos por los que no he subido capítulo es porque estoy trabajando con unas chicas en un manga de CdM \\\\\**_

 _ **Y el motivo más típico es… la señora inspiración me odia ;-;**_

 _ **Estuve en un bloqueo horrible durante meses ;-;**_

 _ **¡Pero ya volví mis hermosas criaturitas!**_

 _ **Como quiero que esta historia sea innovadora se me ocurrió una idea muy bonita :3**_

 _ **Voy a dedicar un capítulo entero a una o dos oc's**_

 _ **Así que quiero que ustedes deben en los comentarios un número del 1 al 10 y los dos números más votados serán las oc's que presente en el próximo capítulo 0w0**_

 _ **No crean que esta es toda la historia de Airy, noooo, todavía le falta un par de cosillas que tienen que saber, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo :3**_

 _ **¡Pregunta~!**_

 _ **¿Cual es la hazaña de la que más orgullosas estén en lo que no subí capítulo?**_

 _ **Yo sin duda es de haber cumplido mi meta de hacer 8 páginas del word, de haber logrado ser Favorite student y de haber pasado de curso ;3**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy porque ya es tarde y mi hermana me está apuntado con una chancla ;^;**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo atrasados! Espero que este año lo disfrutemos todas juntas :3**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir… ¡Me despido con mil besitos!**_

 _ **¡ChaChau~!**_

 _ **PD: En serio extrañaba decir eso :'D**_


End file.
